


“And all I can think of is your lips on mine.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 33





	“And all I can think of is your lips on mine.”

Winter islands truly were pain in the ass. The views were beautiful (Snow! Snow everywhere! And the amazing creations ice could make!), but no mental preparation could face the reality of being exposed to the pervasive cold. You had all clothes you had and found suitable for such weather on yourself, but you still were shaking like a leaf.

It wasn’t even a big sally, just something close to an excursion. Marco needed his medical supplies to be refilled and as he didn’t fully trust his team with medications, he had temporarily left Moby Dick to look around nearby islands on a deck of a smaller ship. You had joined him, half of boredom, half not wanting to be away from your boyfriend for so long. Marco had promised it wouldn’t take longer than a day or two, but you had gotten stubborn. Even few hours away seemed longer, two days had already sounded like a torture.

Well, now you were cursing at yourself, almost buried in snow and fighting for every breath against the freeze. 

Marco, that lucky bastard, despite his bird-like nature was dealing with the weather much better than you. With only a coat and scarf on, he was breaking through the drifts with such an ease you could only be jealous. You were hidden behind his tall and wide silhouette, following his steps and borrowing his hat and gloves - and yet, every step of yours was a fight for survival.

“You alive there, (Name)?” He was even chirping as happy as on a sunny beach. 

“Barely!” You got a hit of wind from the left, one he couldn’t shield you from with his body, and its power almost pushed you into deeper snow. “How long till we get there?”

“Few more steps. You sure you don’t want me to carry you?”

You didn’t give him an answer. He had been telling you it was a bad idea from the very beginning and, frankly, you spending most of the stay in a warm room was already giving him too much satisfaction and reasons to tease you. You were lowkey sure he dragged you out just to make fun of you even more… But he promised you a mug of hot chocolate. This was not an offer one could easily refuse, especially in the ice hell.

But letting you carry you, like a child or a doll? Hell no, you had your pride. Of a pirate and a woman.

So you were walking single file, Marco in front and forcing his way through the snow and you right behind him, clenching fingers on the hem of his coat to not get lost. His hot skin was immediately dealing with flakes, but you had snow everywhere eyes included. 

When you finally made it to the cafe, you resembled a snowman and definitely started changing color to blue. Marco was patiently brushing you down from all the snow that gathered, but you saw sparks of amusement in his eyes.

“Don’t laugh at me!” You scolded him. “It wasn’t my idea to get out in the middle of a blizzard!”

“Am I saying anything?” He kissed the snow away from the top of your head. “You just look so adorable, like a cute snowball.”

“All I can think of-” you hissed and jabbed his chest with a finger “-is throwing you into the nearest draft.”

“And all _I_ can think of is your lips on mine.”

“You ain’t getting any kiss until I feel feet again.”

He chuckled, “As you wish. Choose a table, I’ll deal with everything.”

Well, at least thanks to the snow madness outside you had all the cafe for yourself. You chose a place the closest to the fireplace and made yourself comfortable. The interior was decorated with the South Blue style, one you wouldn’t expect from a winter island. Such a weird contrast between a snowstorm outside… But even if everything around you looked like straight from a beach, it was warm and cozy and you got your colors back even before Marco brought you promised hot chocolate.

You took a sip with pleasure. Those people of snow definitely knew how to prepare tasty and hot drinks!

“How are your feet feeling?” Marco propped head with hand, his glasses reflecting lights around you. 

“Hm?”

“You promised me a kiss if you feel feet again.”

And he sipped on his chocolate, some of it remaining on his upper lip. You leaned towards him and licked it away. 

“Done,” you said with an impish grin. 

“So unfair. I bought you chocolate and I get only so little?”

His hand quickly sneaked into your hair as he pulled you into a kiss. Short but passionate. And full of delicious chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
